orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Sphere
A''' Sphere''' is a type of starship vessel used primarily for combat by the Kaylon species. There are two known classes of spheres: the large Cruiser and the smaller Interceptor.@megamanex. "It’s called a Kaylon Cruiser. The smaller ones are Interceptors.". Twitter. April 9, 2019. Each Cruiser is equipped with one Interceptor, which serves as an auxiliary craft.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow All spheres are equipped with highly advanced technology, a single central cannon with incomparable firepower and a hull that resists target-locking from conventional targeting scanners. Description Kaylon spheres are constructed on the planet Kaylon 1 in the southern hemisphere. Construction generates "massive" levels of theta-radiation normally observed in large-scale particle weapons.Talla Keyali. Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Spheres are capable of quantum drive at speeds capable of exceeding a Union Fleet exploratory-class vessel,Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow the top speed of which is over 10 light years per hour.Episode 1x05: Pria Having been built on the surface of Kaylon, Kaylon spheres are suited to landing on those of other worlds.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Spheres may be distinguished by the greater Cruiser-class vessels, which are extremely large spacecraft capable of enormous destructive power, and the lesser Interceptor-class, which hosts diminished fire power. Cruisers each carry a single Interceptor which may be detatched to act as a scout.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow The firepower of any sphere is far more destructive than the armaments of Union vessels. Several shots from mulitple interceptors are able to destroy a Science-class vessel, and a greater Sphere can destroy a Leviathan-class Heavy Cruiser with just one shot. The Interceptor Class is able to fire rapidly like a machine gun but at reduced fire power but they can fire a stronger beam at lower fire rates Cruiser-class Spheres have very unusually weak Hulls, a lone Union Science-class was able to easily destroy a Unshielded Cruiser-class As with the ships of biological lifeforms, Spheres are manned by a complement of Kaylon units. It is possible that the commander of a Sphere is a Primary-designated Kaylon unit.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Kaylon Deflector Technology are known to be able to adapt to enemy fire, at the start of the battle of Earth, Kaylon ships were easily destroyed but after a brief moment, the Kaylons started winning and Union ships have problems damaging the Kaylons. Spheres are organized and named by number, for examples "15," "29," and "31."Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 .]] History In late 2420 or early 2421, the Kaylon builds many interceptors and cruisers in preparation for war with the Planetary Union.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Numerous spheres accompany the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] as part of a Kaylon armada to Earth. Along the way, spheres 29 and 31 destroy the intercepting Science-class vessel [[USS Roosevelt|USS Roosevelt]]. Most spheres are destroyed in the Battle of Earth, though some retreat to Kaylon 1. However, 15 pursues First Officer Kelly Grayson and Helmsman Gordon Malloy by shuttle and is destroyed in battle with three Krill destroyers. Months later, the Orville's scanners pick up two Kaylon cruisers on what appears to be an intercept course. Though unable to confirm if they have yet been spotted, Captain Ed Mercer orders Malloy to alter course and go to quantum speed, and the Kaylon do not purse. Later, however, the two Kaylon vessels reenter the Orville's scanner range on an intercept course which will be met in a matter of minutes. Though aware that the Orville cannot outrun the Kaylon ships, Captain Mercer orders all avaliable power diverted to the quantum drive. Pointing out that the Orville is not far from the Vendek system, the temporally displaced Lieutenant Grayson suggests that the ship uses the covariant ring system of the jovian Vendek 2 to hide. By slipping inside the rings and jettioning as much water as possible, the Orville creates a film of ice around the hull before shutting down all power, which allows them to blend in among the ice rings. Appraoching Vendek 2, the two cruisers launch their interceptors to search through the rings but fail to detect the Orville. The Kaylon soon leave the area, sparing the Orville from a confrontation.Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline where Ed Mercer never became captain of the Orville, the Kaylon fleet won the Battle of Earth and proceeded to cleanse the Earth of all life before wiping out half the known galaxy, including Moclus, in less than nine months. A Kaylon interceptor tracks the shuttlecraft ECV-342-1, carrying Ed Mercer and Gordon Malloy, to the Union listening post on Sarin IV. A trio of Kaylon disembark from their ship but are unsuccessful in preventing Ed and Gordon from escaping in their shuttle. With their quantum drive offline due to damage inflicted by the Kaylon, Gordon takes the shuttle inside the ice moon orbiting the planet, with the Kaylon pursuing them through the ice. Ed spots a large cavern off port and tells Gordon to bring the shuttle about, proceeding to use the Plasma Cannons to blast the celling, resulting in large pieces of ice breaking off and destroying the Kaylon interceptor. Soon after, three Kaylon cruisers intercept the scavenger ship in orbit of a planet home to a Union resistance base, pursuing the vessel while sending ground forces to attack the resistance. As shuttlecraft ECV-342-1 leaves the planet's atmosphere, the scavenger ship uses its tractor beam to draw it into its Shuttle Bay before proceeding to an asteroid field with the Kaylon in pursuit. The larger Kaylon cruisers quickly sustain damage by coliding with the asteroids and so detach their interceptors to continue pursuit. With the ship's quantum drive offline, Ed suggests that they use a black hole to hide, with John LaMarr adding that they can survive by slipping just inside the event horizon while the Kaylon will not be able to see them since light cannot escape. As anticipated, the ship disappears from the view of the Kaylon, whose cruisers and interceptors search through the asteroid field for two days before they ultimately leave; from the perspective of the crew, they spend only a matter of seconds within the event horizon before returning to normal space. Later, after the Orville is recovered from Earth, the Kaylon trace an entry into their network, with four Kaylon cruisers proceeding to intercept the ship. Ultimately, the Orville is destroyed before the Kaylon ships catch up with it. The Orville was infact being used to send Claire Finn back in time, where she successfully performs a memory wipe which eliminates Kelly Grayson's knowledge of the future following her temporal displacement, resulting in Claire being erased along with the alternate timeline she hails from.Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken Production Kaylon spheres were originally far smaller. At the last minute of creating the Battle of Earth, creator Seth MacFarlane increased their size by six times.Vineyard, Jennifer. "EMMY CONTENDER: HOW THE ORVILLE'S VFX TEAM FOUGHT A SPACE BATTLE AND SETH MACFARLANE BROKE A SHIP". SyFy. Aug. 28, 2019. Appearances *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x13: Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow'' *''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' Notes References Category:Vessels Category:Kaylon Category:Technology